


【GGAD/R】关于办公室

by zonglang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonglang/pseuds/zonglang
Summary: 很不幸的，有些兢兢业业交上论文的同学可能需要重写了，他们老师把水打翻了。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 16





	【GGAD/R】关于办公室

“盖勒特，我说过了，我希望下次能见到你的作业。”  
阿不思邓布利多，极其罕见的批评他的学生。  
盖勒特没穿校服，衣服也松松垮垮不合身，头发留到肩膀。现在乖乖的双手交叉，挺直腰杆站在阿不思的休息室。如果一个学生整天被老师勾得没魂，谁有空写作业。他想。  
他和自己的教授处于恋爱关系，地下情开荤的时候少，阿不思倒不急不慢，可十八九的小孩偏偏都精力充沛，没几天就把盖勒特馋得心慌，饭都吃不下，哪有心思写作业。  
他吃不住这种苦。  
阿不思没再多说，站在桌子前转过身接着看交上来的一沓论文，笔锋轻轻地快速掠过纸面。  
男孩薄、凉、干净的手虚虚地从背后环着男人的腰，下巴垫在肩上。  
“教授。”  
阿不思没有什么表情，淡定从容地继续读那些白纸黑字。  
盖勒特着急了，好不容易碰上了独处时间，又钓了他这么多天，现在他早就又胀又硬，把阴茎塞进阿不思后穴的欲望像发酵的面包，持续膨胀。于是也不害臊，抱着生米煮成熟饭的心态直接下了手。  
年轻人。  
阿不思觉得自己还是老了。没怎么反应就被三下五除二地缴了械。皮带扣早开了，挂在腰上当个摆设，裤腰被扯得烂糟糟，直褪到大腿根上。从盖勒特的角度向下看，门户大开。  
盖勒特没心情在前戏上埋头下功夫，他把阴茎抵在阿不思的臀缝间，慢慢借着力全根推入。交叠的瞬间，他几乎要惊讶地叫出声来，他的老师和应季的熟葡萄一样，鲜腴、汁水饱满。可能是盖勒特费劲心思诱惑的成果，阿不思的内壁很湿，羞耻到极点的水声似乎从两人开始做爱就没停下过，偌大的单人休息室被淫荡疯狂的交合声填满。要是有任何一个倒霉学生走到这附近，就会意识到这种一反常态的安静和细小却色情泛滥的声音。  
全校一致通过的最佳教师，正被全校一致默认的最放荡的学生摁在自己的办公桌上用肉棒抽插。他们的教授背对着盖勒特，控制自己不发出声音。  
“…你慢点…”  
盖勒特晕乎乎地觉得自己好像是在口交，阿不思的穴道实在适合彻底抽离再全部投入，每回都像有张小嘴一个劲儿地吮吸自己的龟头，简直上瘾。  
“好老师，你疼疼我好不好，太紧了。”  
小青年刚过变声期，压着嗓子讲话就像砂纸一样。热气喷在耳郭上，阿不思的胳膊差点支持不住。  
年轻真好。  
他的小教授拥有依然健康结实的肌肉和柔美纤细的骨骼，盖勒特在极大的快感之下不停歇地亲吻阿不思的肩膀和下巴，亲吻他身上所有的痣。  
盖勒特把全身重心压在腿上，堪堪扶着阿不思的腰。  
桌子被撞的前后摇晃，阿不思青筋暴露的手撑在桌面上，竭力维持身体平衡。他大腿上撞破了几道皮，红痕明显而淫秽。  
盖勒特虽然急，但心思很细，很快意识到以阿不思这样奔四的年纪并不适合这样剧烈的性爱。  
等盖勒特把阿不思拢在怀里转过来，他瞬间呼吸困难，他的好老师已经泪痕满面，像蔫坏的桔梗，含蓄优雅且易碎。盖勒特惊惶地、笨拙地吻阿不思的眼睛，把他轻轻地抱上书桌。  
一时间的失重让阿不思继而搂上盖勒特的脖子，他感受到年轻爱人莽撞的亲吻，清楚他是投鼠忌器。  
“慢慢来，不着急。”阿不思摸了摸盖勒特的一头小金毛说，“你没弄疼我。”  
盖勒特用肩膀架起阿不思紧致的小腿，性器对着红肿的穴口抽插，可能是姿势的缘故，阿不思的肠肉挤得更紧，吞吐着同样滚烫的肉棒。盖勒特开始揉捏他的臀瓣，努力扩张好让阿不思全部吃下。  
“我爱你，邓布利多，我爱你。”  
盖勒特在极度亢奋的情况下清晰地说出这句话，他仍然在对方体内兴风作浪，但并不妨碍他表达这样神圣的感情。阿不思没说话，简单动了动腿，把盖勒特夹得大叫出声后轻轻的笑出声。  
他的敏感带不好找，盖勒特前前后后折腾了半个小时才找到，可他一看见邓布利多教授后仰时脖颈上迷人色情的线条和滑落到乳头的汗水，盖勒特瞬间精神抖擞。他故意来回碾压那一片穴肉，心满意足地看到他的好教授胸口剧烈起伏，下身无法避免的大幅度收缩，吸的盖勒特几乎抽不动阴茎。阿不思感觉得到自己仍在流水，体液几乎要把桌上的纸张全部洇湿，但他没表现出多么羞耻，只是垂下头亲了亲盖勒特的额头：“我也爱你。”  
盖勒特抱着阿不思射在他的身上，继而开始精疲力竭地亲吻他同样刚刚结束的爱人，像某种驯服的小动物，一个劲儿在阿不思身上乱拱，嗅着他的体香，安静得让人几乎忘了刚才发狠劲操干自己老师的学生是谁。  
“我能不补论文了吗，教授？”盖勒特大敞着上衣倒在椅子上。  
“不能。”阿不思连眼都没抬一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读;-)


End file.
